Honora
by MarinaBek
Summary: We were told that Hermione would have had a little sister if JK Rowling had only mentioned her earlier. So, if Hermione did have a sister, what happened to her? This story follows why she wasn't mentioned in the book and if you like Stranger Things or Teen Wolf you will enjoy this story.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is a fun story I made up following the little sister that JK Rowling wanted to put in for Hermione, but never had the chance to. For my story, everything in Harry Potter happened but Hermione doesn't know she had a little sister, so what happened to her? How will Hermione figure it out?  
**

 **My ideas and inspiration for this story is from Stranger Things and Teen Wolf (and of course, Harry Potter). Please, let me know if this is interesting for you! Feedback is wonderful.  
**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Twelve."

She stared forward, not looking at anything in particular, but ignoring him.

"NUMBER _TWELVE_."

The guards went to move inside the room, but the man stopped them.

" _Don't._ I know she's only eight, but she can be _deadly_." He said, his dark eyes fixated on the little girl with bushy, light brown hair. Moving into the room cautiously, the man sat beside her and Twelve began to growl, causing the guards to become more concerned. "Now, now, Twelve." the man patted her head. "Don't you want to help us?"

"No." she bluntly said.

"That's rude of you." he said, "You should always help those you care for."

Her green eyes locked into his, "But I don't care for you."

The man smiled, however, it wasn't a pleasant one. It was a smile that she knew all too well. "You really shouldn't have said that, darling." After that, everything happened so fast. A needle of some kind pierced her skin and she knew she was getting injected with a sleeping potion again, and just like all the other times, she wouldn't go without a fight. The men dragged her away from the safety of her room, but she went kicking and screaming. Others, who were like her, all looked out the glass window, panic stricken and terrified.

"NO, NO, STOP, PLEASE!" she plead when she saw the white room with empty potion vials sitting on a table. The horrid lights shined in her eyes and she blinked rapidly to get used to the brightness. "PLEASE STOP!" she cried, but the guards strapped her to the chair and she found that she couldn't move a muscle.

"Twelve." Came the voice of a woman and frightened, Twelve looked at the woman with the long, stringy black hair, her skin paler than snow and face gaunt. "What have I told you? Be good."

The woman was called Selah and she threateningly pointed her wand at Twelve, making the girl nod her head in fear. She suddenly felt very drowsy and knew that it was from that blasted potion. "I'll be good." she hoarsely spoke and her eyes then closed "I'll be good..." she whispered, "I'll be-"

"Good." Selah said, her red eyes settling on the others, "Lets get started then, shall we? She will only be out for a few hours."

* * *

 **AN: Confused? I'd be surprised if you weren't.**

 **Unfortunately for you, you'll have to read the next chapter when it comes out to possibly understand it more.**

Reviews get the chapter out faster!


	2. Chapter One: Gone Girl

**AN: I'm so glad you like it so far! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: Gone Girl**

"It's going to be odd not returning home." Hermione admitted to Ron, who smiled softly at his fiance, eyeing the rock on her finger. "Not bad, just odd."

"Of course." Ron said and looked to Harry, who said he would help them pack all of her things up. "Shall we get started then, Harry?"

"Sure." He said, "And... you're sure we can't use magic, Hermione?"

"My mum and dad think magic is wonderful and they're glad I'm magical, but they don't want magic in the house." Hermione said, "Of course, if it's a life or death situation, they wouldn't mind, but they just don't want anyone to see. I live in a muggle neighborhood, we would be daft if we used it and Mrs. Wheebleton was watching through the window - nosy woman she is."

"So, we'll erase her memories and go on about our day." Ron shrugged, "Mrs. Wottleton-"

" _Wheebleton!_ "

"-wouldn't know the difference and we won't have to spend the whole day packing your things. Do you realize how many books you have?"

"Stop complaining and start packing, Ronald!"

"Alright, but don't say I didn't tell you!" Ron exclaimed and then the three of them went to work, placing books into boxes and sealing them shut when they reached the top. Hermione wanted a decent size library in their new home and when they bought it, there was a perfect room that could most definitely have a library inside. She knew Ron would rarely go in there, so she figured that could be her little escape room if needed. "Hermione, are these all the clothes you want?"

"Yes, that pile is what I am taking with me."

"What about this one?" Harry asked, picking up old Hogwarts tests that she would get outstanding grades on and she blushed while the two of them laughed.

"Well, I was proud of them!" Hermione exclaimed defensively but a little trace of a smirk stitched at her lips.

"You should be, you're brilliant." Harry said, looking over one of the tests and Ron grinned.

"Did you hang it on the fridge when you got home as well?" he asked.

"Don't be silly." she rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, darling, don't forget we have a load of things up in the attic as well." Her mother called from downstairs.

Quickly, Hermione moved up the dusty stairs and looked at the labeled boxes. _Christmas, Halloween... no, no, no._ Suddenly a trilogy of letters caught her eye and she smiled seeing _HJG,_ happily opening it and very impressed that her mother kept everything so organized after all these years.

Inside the box were Hermione's baby things: old teddies, pacifiers, old books that her mother used to read to her. Of course, she didn't remember that, but her mother constantly joked that she got her intelligence due to her mother always reading when she was a newborn. Perhaps she was right but Hermione knew that her mother was just as bright and that the intelligence was inherited.

Scattered around the box were photos and Hermione shook her head, grinning. Something had to be a little disorganized, right?

Scooping up a pile of photos, she flipped through them, seeing herself in a highchair, in a little nappy whilst resting in her crib. No doubt her father took that photo of her, he always loved photography and even took it up as a past time.

There was another one of her playing as she was a little older but the strangest feeling rested right in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right. Infact, Hermione felt like something was missing from the photo. She could clearly see herself laughing and looking at something while she held onto her little horse figurine but there was a large empty space. _Odd choice of photography, father._

She flipped through more and smiled when she saw her first learning to ride a bike, a little pink helmet sat upon her bushy head but again, something didn't feel right. There was a tricycle beside her two wheeler, but no one was there or on it.

Hesitantly, Hermione flipped the photo over, hoping that there was some explanation. She didn't remember having many friends during the 'muggle' stages of her life - in fact, Harry and Ron were her first ever friends. You make the occasional friend when you're really little, but from what she remembered, everyone thought she was strange. Little did they know.

She put the photo aside and the last one she looked at saw a glimpse of a little girl beside her. The little girl was smiling up at her, hugging her, and had the same bushy hair. Hermione's younger self looked annoyed, but when Hermione blinked the little girl was _gone_.

"What?" she asked herself and scooped up the photos, rushing down from the attic. "MUM! MUM!"

Not only did Jean Granger hear the panic in her daughter's voice, but Harry and Ron did as well and rushed to her immediately.

"What is it, darling?" Jean asked.

"Mum, was there a little girl I used to play with?" Hermione asked.

"Er-" she hesitated. "There were quite a few little girls on our block that you, erm, tried to play with but they always ended up ditching you... Hermione you've always been so independent and being around others never phased you at that age, of course I'm happy that Harry and Ron helped you get out of your shell-"

Hermione shook her head, "No, that's-" she held out the photos that the girl was not in. "I can't help but feel something is missing and usually I have a very logical explanation behind such feelings, but mum, in this photo-" she held out the one where the girl was hugging her, "I saw a glimpse of a little girl hugging me!"

"Have you inhaled too much dust up there, darling?" Jean asked.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "You know I wouldn't make this up! I saw a glimpse of a girl in this photo! AND THIS ONE-" she held out the one of the bikes, "Why on earth was there an empty bike next to me? If I never hung around other kids, whose was that one?"

Jean held the photo in her hands and examined it, almost as if trying to remember that day. "I don't... recall anyone else there that day..."

"Mum, there was someone there." Hermione said and she turned to Harry and Ron. "You two believe me don't you?"

Ron hesitated, but Harry answered right away. "Yes," The two looked to him but Hermione smiled. "I've had feelings before about things and they ended up being right, so I understand. I believe you."

" _Ok_ , so if there was a girl here, why would she suddenly be erased?" Ron asked.

A silence fell over the four of them and Hermione then noticed that everyone was looking at her. "Well, when I erased yours and dads memories, it was to protect you."

"So, maybe this one was to hide _something_?" Ron suggested.

"Or someone." Hermione said.

"Sounds like a cover up to me." Harry said. "Hermione, when you saw the girl in the photo, what did she look like?"

"Her hair was like mine, maybe a little lighter." She admitted, "She had lighter eyes as well, but I don't remember the color."

There was silence again but this time everyone looked to Jean, who looked like she was in deep thought about something. Instantly, she rushed up the attic stairs and Harry, Ron and Hermione followed quickly behind.

"Mum, mum what is it?" She asked.

"I feel it too, darling." Jean said, "When you said what she looked like... I can't help but feel..."

Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe and watched as Jean trailed off speaking and began digging through boxes. "Mum... do I... do I have a sister?"

Suddenly, Jean looked as if she were knocked backwards. Her green eyes wide and mouth hanging open and Hermione rushed to her mother immediately, leaving Harry and Ron wide eyed.

" _Honora_." Her mother whispered.

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Her name." Jean said, tears escaping her eyes, she took the photos from Hermione's hand and saw the little girl this time and she wouldn't go away. She was just as Hermione had said she was, "Honora."

* * *

 **AN: Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter ones?**

Reviews make the next chapter come out quicker!


End file.
